Vito
Vito is one of mike alter persontily's in total drama when Vito trigger Mike's he only appears when his shirt is off he seen to be carefree to do what ever he wants and dont so what dont play by the rules at all when he is or not bored. Who appeared in ice ice baby where Anne Marie became interested in him only when he vito Total Drama revenge of the island Ice Ice Baby when mike turn as Svetlana Appears flying in the air until she hit the ground as mike turns into Vito pushing Scott out the way as he speaking to anne Maria asking if she was looking for the pole which she became in love with him. Causing zoey to become very upset Mike mentioned everyone and vito saying things to from sweet to sour Finders Creepers Vito appears again after mike falls from the tree looking for zoey after she was kidnapped which anne Maria find the June 6 1806 asking where the sun which it was night time she was happy to see him once again she also saying that Vito is a real persontily and mike put on a act as cameron ask where was anne Maria and mike which joe say who cared he go get them on the way he see them kissing and was gross by it telling them that chris say she and him should stay together after Joe was taken as well they resume there kissing again which he yelled at them telling the two love birds to stop kissing after Sam and Scott was taken by the spider she tells Vito get the hook and they win which Vito becames lazy and not amused she was mad but ask again get the hook and he won't get a kiss which she kiss him zoey became very angry demanied anne Maria to keep her lips off mike as Vito which was happy goes get it she tell her that Vito only like classy girl which zoey was confused by this cameron tell her the spider was geting them which zoey scared help as mike goes to help her zoey anne Maria was angry at mike get the hook not the snook she tell him later she becomes in love sill with Vito makeing zoey upset and angry Backstabbers Ahoy Vito appears again when the two get into a fight causing zoey to rip mike shirt off makeing Vito return once again as telling the two ladies not to fight there enough vito for every one which made anne Maria very happy as she drools and cuddles him makeing zoey upset and leaves thinking Mike has feelings for Anne Maria instead. In the confessional, Zoey saying fyi which was not cooling it down Anne Maria said that she and "Vito" are meant for each other. which Anna Maria become flirtatious amused by vito as he suntan his body makin Zoey physical angry The fight between the girls over Mike continues over the episode when she and Mike were both together on the water skis. In the water, Vito shows off his muscular ability and pleases Anne Maria by punching Fang away from them she was imposed by his skulls and flirt with him more which made fang very angry geting punch by vito A Mine Is A Terrible thing to waste Vito did not appears as mike turn to his new persontily Manitoba Smith hopeing her love returned when anne Maria jump on Manitoba Smith who thinks is Vito drop her she and zoey was angry by his sexual comments by them say it. Carts was dangerous for girls later she was kidnapped by one of the old Total Drama contestants ezkekiel trying to impress her with gifts which she was not amused which she did not say she didnt appreciated them Ezekiel impress her with the money that Heather and alejandro win from total drama world tour but unfortunately the money which was burn to ashes from the volcano occasion which she was very unamuse but he try again and give her a diamond which this time she was imposed by it which at the end she end her relationship with vito and forced herself to eliminate and quit from the game thinking that the diamond was real but unfortunately to her happiness and joy Chris tell her that the diamond was priceless and worthless which it was no longer good to her she tchange her mind ahead at the last minute to stay with vito but it was a fortune too late for her The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean Vito appears again Cameron mentions him to Mike whenever he takes his shirt off as he a singing put your hands up When mike getting his shirt snagged on a thorn in the swamp, Mike transforms back into Vito. He calls for Anne Maria, not knowing that she had already left him for her diamond and ended their relationship Zoey seems to be upset and also angry with the fact Vito has returned, but Cameron pulls Mike's shirt down so things won't get more worse to get him back to himself. asking was that vito once again he tells her that was Mike's acting leaving her more suspicious about his multiple personalities disorder Grand Chef Auto Scott use vito as s lust to win the contest, ripping off Mike's shirt to expose him. Vito asks Scott where Anne Maria was, lies to him he know where she at and Scott tells him he'll show him if he would tow him to Chris' monument. Later in the episode, hit him and leaves him unconscious Mike appears in his subconscious where his 4 original personalities was at fed up and tired of them ruin everything tell them that he was taking control they begin to have a physical fight with Mike until Cameron blurt out his secret by accident to Zoey Mike manages to conquer his personalities, including Vito, meaning that there is little-to-no possibility of Anne Maria and Vito reuniting. How ever one of the ask questions if vito can go in any place he pick new jersey that where Anne Maria at so it possible there relationship get back together Total Drama All Stars Heroes vs. Villains Vito appeared when Chris introduced Mike and his personalities. Evil Dread Mike transformed into Vito in his sleep and was later seen playing a game of Go Fish with Chester and Svetlana and was worried when Manitoba warned of Mal. Saving Private Leechball Mike attempts to transform into Vito in the confessional by ripping-off his shirt, but fails after freaking out and panic trying to find out why why his 4 original personalities was not showing or appears as they do Sundae Muddy Sundae The trio of Mike, Chester and Svetlana met Vito chained to a rock on a stage Vito had to do a ventriloquist act on Mal's orders. Vito was confused when the ventriloquist dummy spoke on its own and was scared when it gave a warning from Mal. Mike used the dummy to free Vito, who decided to go along with the group. The Bold and the Booty-ful Vito agrees with Manitoba on why they should help Mike since it would only mean one personality could be free which Chester wants to see some proof which Mike showed them his ID which state all freaked out including mike see mal ID shown that he is the original personality at the end of the episode mike was confuse In The Final Wreck-ening, Mike and his four original personalities finally reach the tower of Mike's mind. They fight through the traps Mal has set, and find the mind reset button. Mike finds out that if the button is pushed, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba will disappear along with Mal. Vito and Svetlana convince Mike to push the button, blowing up the tower, and defeating Mal. However, all of Mike's personalities cease to exist, their abilities being absorbed by Mike. = Total Drama All Stars Category:Males